Yours Forever
by theorangefactory
Summary: Mix some Sasuke, some Naruto, growing pains and you're set for a lifetime of torments, problems and troubles.
1. Chapter 1

Follow the lives of Sasuke and Naruto, from childhood and beyond. There will be fluff, there will be love, other pairings etc. Please enjoy and review. You can also follow this story on wordpress.

Cheers,

The Orange Factory

_

* * *

__We were young when we first met_

"Now Sasuke, I want you to meet Uzumaki Minato." His father said. "He's the mayor of the town so I'd like you to show him some respect."

The young raven listened half heartedly to his father, his attention more focused on a blond child talking to a plush fox in the garden next door. It was automaticity that led him to his polite greeting of "Good morning Uzumaki-san."

"And good morning to you too, Sasuke." Minato cheerfully replied as he crouched down to the boy's level. "That's Naruto over there. Why don't you go over and and say hello. We Uzumaki's don't bite."

Taking this as his cue, Sasuke let go of his father's hand. He puffed up his chest and strode over, an air of confidence hanging around him. However, truth be told, the raven was terrified. He rarely had the chance to meet new people and now he was given an opportunity.

Mustering up as much courage as he could, Sasuke stood before the blond and cleared his throat.

"Hello. My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He gave the child a meek smile.

The child paused in play and glanced at the newcomer. "Thats nice. My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

An awkward silence followed and Sasuke became confused. He had watched his father introduce himself to other people many times. He was pretty sure this was what people did to become friends but the child had gone back to play with the plush toy.

He tried again.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I'm 6 years old."

"Oh, ok. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm 5 years old." The other said and held up 3 fingers. He smiled and then went back to playing with his fox.

The raven haired boy was frustrated and stomped his foot _gently_. Perhaps's third time really was the charm, or that's what he had heard his brother say.

"Uh, My name is -"

"Yes yes, I know you're Uchiha Sasuke and you're 6 years old." The blond child held up 4 fingers. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm 5 years old." This time he held up 2 fingers. "Anything else?"

Sasuke swallowed nervously. Why wasn't this working. He had introduced himself, giving name as well as age. He only wanted to make a friend and then it hit him. He hadn't asked.

"Will you be my friend?" he asked, hoping to the heavens above that the answer would be yes.

His answer came with a blinding smile. "Ok. "

The simple answer made Sasuke's heart soar with happiness and an expression of pure delight spread on his face.. He had made his first friend.

"Wanna play with kit?." Naruto continued and held up 5 fingers. "She's 3 years old."

The raven haired boy nodded and was ecstatic to be invited to play, even if the person inviting was mathematically challenged. He guessed in this circumstance, that could be overlooked. He was just happy to have made a friend


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

"Sasuke dear, why don't you call Naruto to come over. I made a fresh batch of cookies to share. Hearing this, the youngest Uchiha raced to the phone to call his friend. Uzumaki-san had recently given Naruto a mobile phone because the the younger blond always somehow managed to get lost in the supermarket. He pressed the speed dial and waited. The phone was picked up after 3 rings.

"Naru-chan, mom said you could come over have cookies with me." Sasuke said. "I'll leave the door open for you."

"Really?! I'll be right over."

Sasuke dropped the phone when he heard a loud crackling noise. His guess was that Naruto had thrown the mobile in his excitement. He could hear conversation as he bent to pick up the dropped phone.

"_Daddy! I'm going over to Sasu chan's, Mikoto-san has cookies"_

"_Not in those clothes. I'll let you go if you put on something nice. How about this?"_

"_No! Lemme go! Cookies!"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the typical interaction between parent and child and put the phone back on the receiver.

Not long after, the door burst open and a puffing Naruto ran into the Uchiha mansion.

"Sasu! Where are the cookies?"

Sasuke's eyes almost fell out of sockets at his friend's appearance.

"You...you..." He stuttered and pointed an index finger at his friend. "You're wearing a dress! And you're hair is in pigtails!"

"So?" asked a confused blond. "Did Mikoto-san say I can't eat cookies in a dress. Daddy made me wear this but if I can't I'll go home and change."

"No!" shouted Sasuke

"No? Then what?"

"You're a girl!"

"Yea and you're a boy."

"But you're m-meant to be a b-boy." Stuttered Sasuke.

"And you're m-meant to be a b-boy." Naruto repeated with crossed arms. "Sasuke whats your point?"

Sasuke blinked and said very slowly. "You're a boy wearing girls clothing."

"No, I'm a girl." She took one of Sasuke's hands and placed in on her flat, undeveloped chest. "I have boobies and you are a boy." Naruto stated and groped Sasuke's privates with her other hand. "You have a penis."

Sasuke let out a shrill shriek. A girl, his only friend nonetheless, was holding his privates while he was being forced to grope her chest. The raven haired boy felt like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. He seriously thought he was going to pass out when the door to the lobby opened.

"Whats all this fuss about?" asked a disgruntled Itachi, who had been woken up from a nice afternoon nap. He walked into the room and saw each child groping each other's privates.

"Oh. Oh my."

–

It would have been quite easily the end of a friendship if Mikoto hadn't been there to sort out the problem (and soothe Naruto's temper). It seemed that the woman had already prepared a quick and simple equivalent of the birds and the bee's, which she shared with the two over and afternoon tea of cookies and milk.

Afterwards Sasuke stubbornly stated Naruto was still a liar. Naruto had promptly kicked him in the family jewels and ran home, hollering to the neighborhood that Sasuke was the biggest bastardly bee in the massive world.


End file.
